Blazing the Trail
by Kellogsbeast
Summary: Calvin has been given a chance. Not just a chance to save himself, but to help others as well. This is a story about conquering insurmountable obstacles, facing your demons, and forging friendships. Rated M for language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Original characters are mine though.

Hello, and welcome to my story! After reading this chapter, I encourage you to leave a review. It may not seem like a lot, but every little comment and note makes a difference. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Please, enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

Calvin looked up when he heard this; he had not noticed the officer entering the small room that Calvin had been detained in for the last two and a half hours. Calvin looked over the man who was now seated in a chair across the table from him.

Despite the man's seemingly smug greeting, the look on his face was not one of superiority or amusement. He looked at Calvin with eyes full of pity. He was a tall man with a chubby face, a receding hairline, and piercing blue eyes. A name tag reading "HUDGENS" was hanging from his shirt. Officer Hudgens sighed as he placed a file on the table between himself and the youth seated before him, his exhaustion evident. Officer Hudgens was packed up and prepared to go home when Calvin was brought into the station, dragging his feet and hanging his head. Hudgens had been forced to delay his departure and had spent the better part of two hours on the phone with the League, attempting to come to some sort of agreement on what should be done.

"You fucked up." It was not an accusation or a threat, but a simple statement. Calvin nodded. Hudgens hated to see Calvin in this situation as much as Calvin did. A man taking out the trash found Calvin slumped against a dumpster outside the Game Corner, unconscious, and with a needle in his arm. An ambulance and a police car were on the scene not long after. Once confident that his life was not in any danger and Calvin had simply passed out due to exhaustion and the effects of the dope, the squad car brought him to the Celadon Police Department.

When the young man had been identified as Calvin Reynolds, the League was made aware of the situation and a course of action was decided. A world-class trainer that had challenged the Elite Four in Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh was as much the League's responsibility as the police's.

"How long have you been using?" Hudgens' question had been expected, but Calvin still hesitated to answer. When Calvin remained silent, Hudgens sighed and repeated the question, this time eliciting a quiet reply.

"Couple months."

"Why would someone like you turn to heroin? You're seventeen, and you've effectively thrown your life away. You're a favorite to win the Indigo Plateau Tournament this year, and a lot of people think you could be a gym leader in a few years. Why would you let all that go to waste just so you could get your fix?" Hudgens prompted.

"Can we just get this over with, please? I don't want to share my life story, or talk about my awful choices with you. What's the penalty? Rehab? Juvy?" Calvin asked.

Officer Hudgens gave a defeated sigh. "You know the League's policy on substance abuse. Revoking your trainer's license, stripping you of your badges, seizing your pokémon, and sending you to a rehab facility is the standard procedure," replied Hudgens. Calvin let his head fall into his hands. He knew the League's stand on trainers using illegal substances, and he knew hoping for another sentence was wishful thinking, but it was difficult for him to bear the thought of losing his pokémon.

"However," Calvin raised his head, "due to your prestigious training record and the fact that this is your first offense, the League is offering you a second chance." said Hudgens.

"You're letting me go?" asked Calvin, hopeful.

"Not quite. You broke the law, son. There's always a penalty for that." replied Hudgens.

Calvin narrowed his eyes, not sure what to expect. "What then?"

Officer Hudgens opened the file before him and started looking through the stack of papers. As he searched, he spoke, "The League wants to put a new program in place. A program for handicapped youths that want to be trainers, but have been previously deemed ineligible due to their handicaps. This program, the 'Blazing the Trail' program, as the League calls it, will enable many 'handicapable' young trainers to compete in the Kanto Gym Circuit, and even challenge the Elite Four, should they prove themselves.

"However, because of the dangerous nature of the wilderness that makes up a great deal of continental Kanto, and the overall challenge presented to less able-bodied trainers, the League has decided that these trainers will not travel alone. Apart from their pokémon partners, each 'Trail Blazer' will be assigned a veteran trainer to guide and protect them. That's where you come in."

Calvin, still not clear on his exact punishment, interjected, "So, what, they want me to be a bodyguard for some crippled kid?"

Hudgens rolled his eyes. "Essentially, yes. The League is willing to waive this whole offense and allow you to keep your license, badges, and pokémon, should you take part in the program's trial run."

"Trial run?" asked Calvin.

"The League can't send every handicapped child in Kanto out into the wilderness until they're convinced that it's even feasible. This is also why the program has never been heard of before, in case you're wondering. No point in telling everyone about an experimental program that might yet fail. The League officials at the program's head have selected three eligible youths who have expressed a desire to train, and are in the process of appointing guides for the three trainers. In spite of recent events, the League has decided to give you an opportunity to participate in the program and act as a guide for one of these three trainers in lieu of the normal punishment for an offense like this."

"Let me get this straight," Calvin said, "I lead one of these 'Trail Blazers' around Kanto, keep them alive, and help them win badges, then the League lets me continue on with my journey?"

"Pretty much." Agreed Hudgens. "Though, you're not to help them with anything actually related the Gym Challenge. You'll act as a mentor and guide, but they're to capture their own pokémon and win their own battles. Basically, you're insurance."

"How long am I gonna be stuck with the kid?" asked Calvin.

"You'll travel with the young trainer until they've won all eight of the region's badges or given up. If the latter should happen, the League will still allow you to go free, unless of course you're responsible for the trainer quitting. The Celadon Police Department would also forget about this whole mishap and let you continue your journey."

Locating the forms he had been searching for, Officer Hudgens addressed Calvin, "Should you choose to be a participant in the program, read this and sign at the bottom." Hudgens handed him the paper and a pen.

Calvin read through the several paragraphs on the paper, outlining his responsibilities and the penalties for his failure to live up to said responsibilities. There were plenty of other guidelines and rules that Calvin skipped over, already knowing what they said. Calvin was prepared to sign his name when something occurred to him. He looked up at Officer Hudgens and asked, "What about my, uh, addiction? Am I expected to quit cold turkey?"

"Yes."

Calvin swallowed nervously. He'd heard stories about how painful withdrawal could be, and he wasn't in any rush to experience it first hand. But what options did he have? This was the only way he could keep his pokémon and everything he'd worked so long for. He'd do it. For his pokémon. Calvin nodded and signed his name.

Taking back the paper and filing it away, Officer Hudgens spoke, "You'll meet with several League officials at the Oak Research Lab in Pallet Town in 6 days. There, you'll be filled in on the rest of the program and have any of your questions answered. I'll be escorting you there personally." Calvin nodded in understanding.

"You'll have your belongings, including your pokéballs, returned to you when we leave the station." Hudgens continued, "You'll spend the night here, and we'll leave in the morning. I'll show you to a cell where you can spend the night, sorry, it's all we have when it comes to beds."

With that, Officer Hudgens stood, motioning for Calvin to do the same. He led the trainer out of the interrogation room and through the building, to the cells. Calvin wasn't happy about spending the night in jail, but reasoned that it sure as hell beat spending a couple _years_ in jail.

"See you in the morning, kid." Hudgens said as he closed the door to the cell, with Calvin behind it.

Calvin turned and went to lie down on the ratty-looking bed in the corner. He was far from thrilled about being forced into this "Blazing the Trail" program, but he was glad that he had managed to retain some of his freedom, and most importantly, his pokémon.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter. I know there are still introductions to make, details to explain, and people to meet. Please be patient with me as this might be a little slow out of the gate, but it'll inevitably speed up soon!

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Thank you, and good night!


	2. Chapter 2

Calvin shivered under the thin blanket. Lying on the cot in his cell, he attempted to organize his thoughts and fight off the chills that had begun to plague him. It had been less than two hours since Officer Hudgens left Calvin. Calvin was content to lie on the stiff bed and try to get some rest, but his stomach soon gave him a reason to move.

Calvin rose to his feet quickly, but immediately regretted the action, as a sensation of vertigo overcame him and forced him to his knees. After a few moments, he got back on his feet, still feeling very nauseous. He cautiously crossed the room toward the toilet. As he dropped back to his knees in front of the toilet, his stomach lurched.

Having succumbed to his nausea, Calvin very slowly made his way back to the bed, feeling fatigued. He eventually climbed back into bed, falling asleep shortly thereafter.

When Calvin awoke next, it was to the sound of a cell door opening. Officer Hudgens stood before him, offering Calvin a donut and a glass of water. Uncurling himself from the fetal position he had slept in, Calvin found that he was completely drenched in sweat. Calvin groaned as he sat up, astounded by the effort it took. Calvin quietly thanked Hudgens as he accepted the light breakfast. However, after one bite out of his donut, he found that he had no appetite.

"You don't look so hot," commented Hudgens.

"Don't feel so hot either," replied Calvin groggily.

"Well, you can sleep in the car. We've got an eight-hour drive ahead of us. I'd like to get out of the city before noon."

"What time is it now?" inquired Calvin.

"Just past eight."

"So we've got four hours to kill?"

Hudgens shook his head. "I've still got work to do before we take off for Pallet, and you're not going anywhere just yet. You're welcome to stay in here until we leave, but I'm under orders to keep you in the station.

Calvin frowned at this; he'd hoped that he could see his pokémon at least once before the long trip ahead of him.

"I've already spoken to the nurse at the Pokémon Center. She's having someone bring over your backpack. I know you want to get out of here, but for now you just have to bear with it. Sit tight, we'll be outta here in a few hours." Hudgens walked out of the holding cell, locking the door behind him.

Alone again, Calvin collapsed back on to the cot, wincing at a sharp abdominal pain. He sighed deeply, feeling depressed and sickly. He could live with the flu-like symptoms and even the loss of his freedom, but he hated the though of going another day without seeing his pokémon.

Calvin groaned again due to the pain in his gut. He'd experienced unpleasant comedowns before, but this felt worse. Maybe he was building it up in his mind as worse because he knew it would be worse later on. Or maybe he was suffering more because he was alone.

In the four years that Calvin had been a trainer, his pokémon had never left his side. When he was weak or sick, they were there. Even in the past few months, when he'd been at his lowest, his team stuck with him and made every seemingly bad situation into a good one. It's hard to have any real relationships with other people when you're constantly on the move; it'd been months since he'd spoken with any friends or family from back in Hoenn. His pokémon were his best friends; and, staring down the barrel of the gun called detox, he found that he was very frightened. If Calvin had to go through something like this alone, it just might end him. Calvin's thoughts as he fell asleep were not cheery ones.

A couple of hours later, as Calvin slowly returned to consciousness, he found that his stomach cramps had intensified greatly. This was not an enjoyable discovery; the pain in his abdomen was constant. With a muffled cry, Calvin managed to pull himself into a sitting position. It was only twelve hours since his last dose, and he could already tell that he was not prepared for the endeavor of quitting cold turkey. Calvin struggled to his feet, resting for a moment before shuffling toward the sink in the corner of the cell.

Calvin splashed his face with water, attempting to wash at least some part of him. He felt like he had just finished a marathon. His legs were weak, he was sweating profusely, and the unrelenting pain in his gut threatened to bring him to his knees for a third time. Unwilling to move back to the bed, Calvin allowed himself to slide down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Hugging his knees, sitting on the floor, and feeling pathetic, Calvin found sleep again.

* * *

"Alright, we're all squared away. You ready to go? Calvin?" Officer Hudgens, seeing Calvin sitting on the floor, crossed the room and knelt by his side, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, kid?"

Calvin, jolted awake by Officer Hudgens' entrance, ignored the question and stood up. "Let's go."

Hudgens frowned and led Calvin out of the cell and back through the station. "The Center sent over your backpack a little while ago; it's in the car, along with the bag you had with you when you were arrested, and your pokéballs."

Calvin followed Hudgens through the front door and to the squad car parked out front. "Can I see my pokémon now?"

"Unfortunately, no. You can let them out when we get to Pallet Town. But for now, they have to stay in their balls."

Calvin nodded and slid into the back seat of the car, feeling exhausted from the short walk.

"You don't have to sit in the back if you don't want to, Calvin. You're welcome to ride shotgun." said Officer Hudgens.

"It's fine, I can lie down back here and try to rest." said Calvin, as he attempted to do just that.

"If you say so. We'll stop for lunch in a couple of hours, I'll wake you then." And with that, Hudgens started the car and drove away from the station.

* * *

It was nearly nine when Calvin and Officer Hudgens reached Pallet Town. After parking outside of the local Pokémon Center, Hudgens began unloading their bags from the trunk. Calvin offered to carry his own bags, but it was obvious to Hudgens that he could barely carry his own weight, let alone that of a large backpack and a second smaller bag. Hudgens refused.

As they entered the Center, a young woman in a nurse's uniform greeted them.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokémon Center!" she said, enthusiasm for her job evident, "You must be Officer Hudgens. I'm Nurse Joy; we spoke on the phone earlier. And you must be Calvin! I'm sure you're both exhausted from the long drive. We've prepared two rooms for you, I'll have Chansey take your bags and lead you to your rooms now."

"Alright, thank you very much, Joy." said Hudgens with a polite nod.

A large, round, pink pokémon came jogging towards them from behind the front desk. With a big grin, the surprisingly strong Chansey took their bags in her arms and took off towards the dormitories.

Thanking Nurse Joy again, and receiving a beaming smile in return, Hudgens and Calvin followed Chansey to their rooms.

They found the cheerful pokémon standing in a hallway, their bags at her feet, pointing at their assigned rooms, across the hall from each other. After thanking Chansey and retrieving their bags, Officer Hudgens turned to Calvin.

"We're gonna be here for five days before meeting with whoever the League sends to brief you. You can go wherever you want in Pallet Town during the day, but after eight, you can't leave the Pokémon Center. The rules weren't my idea; I don't think they'll even be necessary. I doubt you'll be physically able to leave the Center for at least a few days. If you need anything, just knock on my door. Even though I'm not in Celadon, I'm not on vacation. I've got plenty of paperwork to keep me busy, so I'll be in my room most of the time. Any questions?"

Calvin had only one question. "Can I let my pokémon out now?"

Hudgens nodded. "You may. Though, by the looks of it, these rooms aren't very big. I wouldn't recommend releasing your whole team at once. Your pokéballs are in your drawstring bag. I'm gonna call the station and let them know we got here okay; I'll see you tomorrow, kid." And with that the older man carried his backpack into his room and closed the door.

Calvin dragged his bags into the other room, kicking the door closed behind him. He was beyond exhausted at this point. He felt as if he'd gained fifty pounds in the last twenty-four hours. His stomach ache had persisted throughout the entire day, his nose was running, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so sweaty.

Calvin walked to the twin-sized bed in the corner of the room, still holding the smaller of his two bags. Sitting down on the bed, he opened the bag and pulled out the belt that held his six pokéballs. As Calvin pulled the third ball out of its holster, it occurred to him that he hadn't eaten anything all day. His lack of appetite bothered him very little, but he knew that keeping his strength up would be vital in the coming days. Returning to the drawstring bag, he removed a half-empty bottle of water and a granola bar. It wasn't much, but it was better than starving. He would have to work on finding some real food tomorrow.

Putting his dinner aside for the moment, Calvin turned his attention back to the pokéball in his hand. After pressing the button and expanding it, he pressed the button once more. The ball popped open and pure energy sprang out of it, gathering a few feet before him.


	3. Chapter 3

Snapping the pokéball shut and setting it down beside him, Calvin looked up at the pokémon that had materialized before him.

He was humanoid in shape, though not quite as tall as Calvin. Red spikes protruding from his back and chest detracted from the human appearance. His head resembled a gladiator's helmet with a large crest rising from the back. Angular features and blade-like arms made the pokémon look very fierce; however, he was very calm as he took in his surroundings. And as his gaze settled on Calvin, there was only intrigue his eyes.

"Hey, Gallade."

The psychic pokémon spoke directly into Calvin's mind, "Where are we?"

"Pallet Town," replied Calvin, "at the pokémon center."

"Pallet? Weren't we in Celadon City? How long have I been in my ball?"

"It's been a little over a day. Some things happened, and we'll be taking a bit of a break from challenging the Kanto gyms," said Calvin, averting his eyes.

Gallade approached the bed where Calvin sat, giving Calvin a look that encouraged explanation. He hated being out of the loop. Sitting down beside him, Gallade asked, "What happened?"

With a groan, Calvin moved to lean against the wall that his bed was pushed against. Once he was situated more comfortably, he began, "I got arrested." Gallade looked mildly surprised. "The League's 'No Tolerance' policy caught up with me, and I fully expected my training career to be over. The League offered me a deal: I mentor and protect a handicapped trainer, and they don't destroy my life as a pokémon trainer. We're meeting with some people from the League later in the week."

Gallade crossed his arms and simply said, "I told you so."

Calvin groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I saw that coming," A smug grin from his pokémon was his response. A serious look came over Calvin's face. "I know. This was inevitable; I'm just relieved my stupidity didn't result in losing you and the others."

"Do you think we'd allow ourselves to be so easily separated?" asked Gallade.

Calvin forced a light laugh. "No, I suppose not. But even you couldn't stand up to the League, and I'm glad it doesn't have to come to that."

"I think this experience could be good for you." Gallade spoke. Calvin looked back wide-eyed. "You could use a break from the competitive training scene, and you may even enjoy it."

"You're taking this better than I thought you would, I expected you to be a little angry about all this." said Calvin.

Gallade thought for a moment before responding. "I'm a bit disappointed that I won't get to fight in any Gym battles for a while, but I think this is more important. Like you said, this was inevitable. I'd rather take a hiatus than be forced to say goodbye forever."

Calvin smiled. "Thanks, Gallade."

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea - you're not off the hook. I'm going to wipe the floor with you later for not listening to me before."

Calvin was less than enthusiastic about the prospect of sparring with the fighting-type. "Unfortunately, that'll have to wait. I'm not gonna be in any condition to spar for a while. The League is forcing me to quit dope completely."

"Can't really say I'm surprised." said Gallade. "They want you clean before they trust you with the wellbeing of another person. By the way, any idea why they're giving you this second chance?"

"Not really, no." said Calvin thoughtfully. "I'm not gonna complain though, considering the alternative."

"That goes without saying," agreed Gallade. He paused before speaking again, "Breaching the subject of your detoxification, what can we expect?"

Calvin visibly cringed. He had a vague idea of what was coming, but he didn't know if he was ready for it. A bit unsteady, he spoke, "From what I understand, about a week of hell."

"Are you worried?" asked Gallade.

Calvin turned to meet his pokémon's gaze. "I'm absolutely fucking terrified," said Calvin, surprising himself at his bluntness. He continued, however, "I'm far from prepared for withdrawal. It's only been a day and I'm already shaking, more from anticipation than any actual symptoms. I've known that somewhere down the line, I'd have to quit, but now that it's staring me in the face, I'm scared shitless."

Gallade stood and placed a hand on his trainer's shoulder. "You're not going through this alone. I'll bear this burden with you; I won't let you be dragged down. You're stronger than your addiction, and I'm going to be here to remind you of that."

Calvin felt a rush of emotions: surprise, relief, anxiety. However, what showed on his face was gratitude. "Thank you, Gallade. And I'm sorry."

A laugh echoed in Calvin's mind as Gallade spoke, "No need for apologies, Calvin. I'm your Pokémon; it's in the job description. Never be afraid to ask for help, from any of us."

At that moment, Calvin felt very lucky to have a loyal pokémon like Gallade. "We can talk about detox tomorrow, it's dinner time! Are you hungry?"

"I could eat," responded Gallade.

Calvin pointed to his large backpack, indicating the location of their dinner. Gallade walked over to the pack and started looking through its many pockets in search of food. Calvin finally tore open his granola bar and took a bite.

"You know," said Calvin through a mouthful of dry granola, "This was the longest we've been apart since I caught you."

Gallade, having found the berry bag in Calvin's pack, sat down in a chair against the opposite wall and started munching on some leppa berries. This didn't inhibit his ability to communicate though, and he spoke easily to Calvin, "Really? I've never thought about it. That must have been strange for you. When I'm in my pokéball, I can't sense the passage of time, so it all feels the same to me. I'm glad it was only a day. Is that your dinner?" Gallade looked disapprovingly at Calvin's granola bar.

Calvin shrugged, "It's all I have at the moment. I finished off most of the food before we got to Celadon, and the rest went bad and had to be pitched. Besides, I'm not really hungry," He yawned widely before continuing, "I think I'm gonna try to sleep a bit."

"All right," said the Blade Pokémon, "but tomorrow you're going to have an actual meal. For now, just try and rest."

"Yes, sir!" Calvin said with mock submission as he pulled himself under the covers. "Good night, Gallade."

"Good night, Calvin."

* * *

Sleep did not come easily to Calvin that night. Though he was physically exhausted, he could not fall asleep. He tossed and turned, sweating and cramping all night. He suffered through it, determined to not ask Gallade for help if he could. When he did eventually find sleep, it was not the peaceful, rejuvenating slumber he had hoped for. He woke the next morning feeling worse than he had when he'd gone to bed.

Calvin had long since emptied his last bottle of water, and he was extremely parched. He pushed himself up and grabbed the empty plastic bottle. When he tried to stand, his body protested loudly. He felt as if he'd been steamrolled; his muscles were sore and his bones ached.

Gallade was woken by Calvin's struggling, and he quickly rose to help his trainer. He put Calvin's arm over his shoulder, so Gallade was supporting some of his weight. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be pushing yourself," scolded Gallade.

Calvin held up the empty bottle, "I was thirsty, and I didn't want to wake you."

Gallade eased Calvin back onto the bed and took the bottle from him. "Well, I'm awake, so let me do it. You rest."

As Gallade disappeared into the bathroom, Calvin noticed how drenched with sweat his bed was. "No wonder I'm so thirsty," he said, "I must've sweated out all the water in my body last night."

However, despite his intense perspiration, Calvin was shivering violently. His body seemed unable to figure out if he was hot or cold. He was in a state of supreme discomfort, and he wasn't really sure how to remedy the situation. He was thinking about over-the-counter drugs that might help when Gallade reentered the room and handed Calvin his water bottle. He drank it in one go.

Calvin wiped his mouth and spoke, "If I gave you the money, would you consider teleporting over to the local pharmacy to buy me some things?"

"Of course. Though, I do not know where the pharmacy is; do you?"

"Hmm… No, I don't. I bet Nurse Joy does though. We can ask her," said Calvin.

"I'll ask her; you stay here. What do you need me to get?" said Gallade

"Just some ibuprofen for pain, and melatonin for sleeping. My wallet's in my drawstring bag, take it."

"All right," said Gallade, "I'll be back soon."

Gallade left the room, and Calvin got back under the covers in an attempt to warm himself up. When his chills persisted, he had another idea. He reached over the side of the bed and grabbed his bag. He quickly found his belt and pulled a pokéball off it. He pressed the center button and released the pokémon inside.

As the creature formed from the red light, certain features like long ears and a large puffy mane became more prominent. When the pokémon had fully materialized, a small Flareon sat before Calvin. The fluffy fire-type looked up at him fondly before leaping into his arms and licking his face. She had always been an affectionate pokémon, and Calvin was grateful for her unconditional love.

Flareon looked around excitedly, but when she saw that they were alone, she turned to Calvin, puzzled. "Flar?"

Calvin understood why she was confused; it was uncommon for Calvin to have only one pokémon out at a time, apart from when they battled. He usually travelled with most, if not all, of his team out of their pokéballs, and Flareon wasn't really accustomed to being away from her friends. "Gallade is out running an errand for me, and I doubt the others would like it in here. There's nothing to do, and not enough room for all of us to sit comfortably."

Flareon accepted Calvin's explanation easily. She gave a cheerful "Flareon!" and leaped off the bed. She began running around, investigating every inch of the room. Her curiosity was entertaining and her perpetual good mood was infectious. When Flareon noticed that Calvin hadn't moved, she stared at him and cocked her head to the side in puzzlement, as if to say, "Why aren't you playing too?"

"I'm not feeling well right now, Flareon, sorry."

"Flar!" exclaimed Flareon. She jumped back onto the bed and curled up on Calvin's lap. The heat the fire-type gave off warmed him to his core. Calvin leaned back, propped up against the pillows that separated him from the wall. He was content to rest there with his little heating pad lying atop him.

His cramps and aches were persistent, his eyes were watery, and his nose was running like a faucet, but he did his best to ignore it. He pushed it to the back of his mind, determined to focus on the good things and not the bad. Good things like the peaceful little Flareon that was trying to keep him happy and warm. Calvin closed his eyes and stroked his pokémon's fluffy head.

* * *

Some time later, after Calvin had fallen asleep petting Flareon, Gallade returned. He teleported directly into the room, waking the sleeping fire-type and drawing its attention and concern; however, when she saw the source of the disturbance was Gallade, Flareon offered a cheerful, "Hi, Gallade!"

Gallade grinned, "Hello, Flareon. Thank you for taking care of him while I was out." He set down a small paper bag on the nightstand.

Flareon's curiosity was incessant, "Ooh! What's that?" she asked eagerly. Doubtless hoping it was something new and exciting that she could play with.

"Just some human medicine," Gallade told her, "Sorry, not very interesting, is it?" he added when he saw her disappointed expression.

"It's all right," Flareon said, "Is he gonna be okay?"

"I think so. He just needs rest," said Gallade.

Flareon nodded somberly, then did a complete 180 and said excitedly, "Oh, do we have food? I'm hungry!"

Gallade smiled at her naïvety as he moved toward Calvin's bag. "We have some berries and some dry pokémon food; which do you prefer?"

"Hmm… the dry food!"

As he poured some of the food pellets into a small bowl, Gallade spoke, "I don't understand how you can eat this like it's candy. I can't stand the stuff."

Flareon stuck her tongue out at the psychic type, "I'm just not as picky as you!"

Gallade rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself." He set the bowl down on the side of the bed where she could reach it without moving and disturbing Calvin.

Their good intentions proved irrelevant though, when a loud knock at the door startled Calvin and woke him from his sleep. When he moved to a sitting position, he accidentally pushed Flareon's bowl off the side of the bed, scattering the food all over the floor.

"Sorry Flareon," Calvin apologized. Flareon wasn't fazed, she jumped off the bed and resumed eating her lunch. "Gallade, would you get the door please?"

Gallade nodded and crossed the room. He opened the door to reveal Officer Hudgens. "Oh, hello. Wasn't expecting to meet one of Calvin's pokémon; I'm Officer Hudgens, nice to meet you." he said to Gallade.

"Nice to meet you," Gallade politely replied.

Hudgens stuck his head through the door, "Hey, Calvin. Just checking in. I hadn't heard from you today, so I wanted to make sure you were doing all right. Have you had lunch?"

Calvin shook his head, "I haven't had breakfast."

"Oh," Officer Hudgens frowned, "well, I was going to head out into town to see what I could find; want me to bring you back something?"

"Uh, sure. I don't have much of an appetite, so something light would be okay. Gallade has my wallet, he can give you some cash for my lunch."

"Don't worry about it," said Hudgens, "I'll cover it. Be back soon!" He closed the door before Calvin could object.

"He seems nice," said Gallade. Flareon nodded her approval.

"He's all right, I guess."


End file.
